Turn loose the Mermaids
by flaura880
Summary: Y se preguntaran… ¿Cuál fue mi descabellada idea? Pues de la que les había contado, la isla de las 7 sirenas, Suena divertido ¿No?...
1. En algún lugar de la Mancha

En algún lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme…

* * *

— ¡Por una mierda Happy! Estamos otra vez perdidos, y todo por no navegar con Igneel— se lamentaba un atractivo muchacho de apenas 18 años alegando con su gato de un color extrañamente azul…

¡Hola, me llamo Natsu Dragneel! Tengo 18 años y mi compañero de toda la vida es un gato azul al que llame Happy ¿Tierno no? ¡AYE!.

Tengo un peculiar cabello de color rosa y una sonrisa de gigante, mi mejor amigo me dice Rositas, pero eso es un asunto entre el "Estrella porno" y yo.

Mi padre es el rey de los 7 mares… Exagero, solo es el mejor pirata y navegador de toda la puta historia y algún día seré como el, pues tengo como meta ir con mis mejores compañeros de navegación (Amigos) a las islas de las 7 sirenas dónde se rumora que muchos piratas llegaron y jamás volvieron…

Mis compañeros y YO tenemos una cualidad muy grande, somos tercos e idiotamente arriesgados, es una ventaja ¿No?

Bueno, a veces y esta vez… no creo que nuestra virtud de ser tercos e idiotamente arriesgados sea del todo buena…

—¡OH POR FAVOR IGNEEL! ¡PAPÁ, MIRA QUE YA NO SOY UN BEBÉ! — Alegaba nuestro nombrado Natsu Dragneel.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO NATSU! ¡POR DIOS! ¿HASTA QUE HORAS DEJARAS DE JODERME? Estoy planeando una emboscada en el barco de los reinos vecinos y tú aquí dándome un dolor de cabeza con tú descabellada idea— ya por enésima vez, cansado el pobre padre de este chico ¡MI DIOS, ¿A QUIÉN HABRÁ SACADO TANTA IMPERACTIVIDAD?!

Y se preguntaran… ¿Cuál fue mi descabellada idea? Pues de la que les había contado, la isla de las 7 sirenas, Suena divertido ¿No?

—Natsu, yo no he ido a esas islas precisamente porque son demasiado peligrosas para los piratas masculinos, hay sirenas y las sirenas no son de fiar…— Le explicaba el motivo de su NO rotundo, no le gustaba negarle nada a Natsu, pero eso ya era demasiado…

—Padre, precisamente por eso lo quiero hacer, algún día seré como tú y contarle a todos los vejetes que tienes como tripulantes mis grandes hazañas— esa fue la humilde razón por la que Natsu según su padre iba a hacer una tremenda locura…

—NO Natsu, y primero que todo ¡NO SON VEJETES! Más respeto, ¿porque será que somos los mejores? Además son los padres de tus mejores amigos, se más respetuoso…— para sacarle al menos del tema… el caso es sí ¿Funcionará?

—Pues ellos te dicen Dragón escamoso y yo no les di… ¡HEY NO CAMBIES EL TEMA! — ¡Demonios! Era demasiado astuto.

Les presento a mi Padre, Igneel Dragneel, el mejor pirata de toda la historia, con apenas 48 años es el mejor con respecto a los mares, tiene el cabello rojo escarlata por lo que algunos lo llaman "El Gran Dragón de Fuego" y pues bueno… yo le llamo "Vejete, Viejo, Padre (cuando me conviene), Papá y esas cosas" Es alto como una vara por que 1'95 no era cualquier mierda, su físico es normal, pero muy marcado para su edad, es fuerte, muy fuerte, es el capitán de la tripulación y el jefe (Amigo) de todos los padres de mis mejores amigos, se preguntaran el cabello rosa que heredé, pues ni pregunten porque ni yo sé, pero me queda brutal, no me quejo a pesar de ser color feminista me queda muy bien… MASCULINAMENTE BIEN…  
Me desvío de las cosas, ¡joder!, Mi padre es el mejor, siempre lo he admirado ya que en cada una de sus misiones, emboscadas y riñas he estado con él y siempre he querido ser como él, ¿Aquaman? ¡Aquaman mis nalgas!, Igneel nombro una vez la isla de las sirenas, pero era demasiado peligroso para él y mi futuro… por eso mi obsesión por ir. Mi curiosidad tiene nombre y apellido, pues precisamente es Igneel Dragneel, es más curioso que yo cuando se lo propone… Ya hablamos mucho de mi padre, por si se preguntan ¿Este niño lo trajo una cigüeña? No, no sean inmaduros, me costó un poco entender pero sé que tuve una mamá, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? No lo sé a mi padre nunca le gusto hablar de ella, solo me dijo que era encantadora y tenía un gran cabello Albino, supongo que de allí mi cabello rosa, ¿Dónde está? Murió cuando apenas tenía unos años de edad por esa razón no la recuerdo ni sé muy bien como es…

— ¡Flamitas! ¿Al fin que dijo Igneel? ¿Acepto nuestra navegación? — ahí va el rey de roma, mi mejor amigo/Rival, siempre peleamos pero le tengo mucho aprecio.

—Flamitas tú mamá ¡Cabrón!, pues hablando con mi padre… Ese viejo es muy testarudo, no me quiere dar autorización… Pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo bueno…— Decía mientras sonreía con malicia a su gran amigo y eso solo significaba una cosa… Bueno, no significaba nada, solo que cuando Natsu sonreía así es por algo que de seguro nos meterá en problemas… y muchos.

Gray Fullbuster, es mi mejor amigo/rival, siempre peleamos… Pero son unas riñas muy idiotas, es como una costumbre desde niños cuando nuestros padres nos presentaron y como signo de amistad nos peleamos hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda mover el culo… Es alto, un poco más que yo, su cabello es azul azabache y sus ojos son negros noche, la mayoría de veces se desviste sin "darse cuenta" dice que lo heredo de una maestra que tuvo, ahora es una costumbre incorregible… de ahí el apodo "Estrella Porno" ahhh! Ya todo se hace más claro, es uno de mis mejores compañeros de tripulación siempre está conmigo desde que nos conocimos y ¿cómo no? Si su padre parece un chicle con el mío parecen amigas cada vez que se ven, a veces nos da un poco de asco…

— ¡AYE! — decía un gatito parándose en el hombro de Natsu

¡OH! Casi se me olvida, tengo un gatito color azul llamado Happy, Igneel me lo trajo cuando venía de unas extrañas tierras, y sí que eran extrañas ya que el gatito entendía perfectamente a Natsu y tiene alas, sí tiene alas, es mi hermanito ya que soy hijo único. Happy me hace mucha compañía y siempre me acompaña en mis aventuras desde que tenía apenas unos 6 años…

— ¡OE Salamander! ¿Qué dijo el viejo? — vaya, van llegando poco a poco…

Él es Gajeel Redfox, hijo de Metallicana la mano derecha de mi padre, es alto y robusto tiene piercing por todo lado, sin mencionar que es un aficionado con todo lo que tenga que ver Pelea, metal, hierro y esas cosas, tiene el pelo largo negro azabache y tiene un gato igual que yo, se llama Panther Lily pero de cariño le decimos Lily

Mi grupo está conformado por Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernández y Laxus Dreyar es una tripulación pequeña, pero todos somos hijos de grandes…

Jellal era un hombre de cálculos siempre calculaba nuestros viajes y nos dirigía a todo destino, serío y maduro pero cuando está con nosotros no lo es del todo…

Laxus es el mayor de todos, pero es divertido y es muy confiable, es nieto del viejo Makarov Dreyar maestro de mi padre…

—Chicos, quiero ir y quiero que ustedes me acompañen, pero el viejo no dejo…— decía con la cabeza baja Natsu

—vaya, que mal… y yo que quería saber si esa isla era tan "peligrosa" — se lamentaba Gajeel con hambre de acción y un poco de tornillos con salsa… pero ese era otro tema.

— ¿Y es qué quién dijo que no íbamos a ir? — Dijo divertido Natsu.

—_Ya me lo esperaba de él…_—Pensaba Laxus

—¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! ISLA DE LAS 7 SIRENAS ¡VAMOS A POR TI! — grita fuertemente Natsu mientras sus compañeros celebran por una aventura más…

* * *

_Continuara _

Holaaa soy nueva en esto y se me ocurrió hacer este fic por una canción de Nightwish que me inspiro, jejee como me encantan las sirenas pues ahí está, en este fic se utilizarán muchas canciones de Nightwish cortesía por ser mi banda favorita, cada canción que utilice escribiré su nombre para que la busquen, la encuentren y le pongan más emoción al fic, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capítulo, Me retiro att: Franco.


	2. La isla ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Happy, no sé qué vamos a hacer pero apenas Igneel se enteré de que me fui sin su autorización me va ¡a matar! Y de repeso nos perdimos de los demás… ¿Dónde carajos están estos idiotas?... — Hablaba Natsu a su fiel amigo y a su única compañía…

—aye…— decía desanimado Happy en un gesto de reproche…

* * *

Ese día decidimos partir todos a esas islas extrañas tan anheladas y "Peligrosas"…  
mi grupo de idiotas y yo decidimos zarpar a las 12a.M. Cuando Igneel y todos los demás estuvieran en la 5ta luna, ya que después de asaltar a un barco estratégico del gobierno con grandes cantidades de comida y dinero no era cosa fácil…

—Putito de cabello azul, ¿A cuánto estamos de esas islas? — Preguntaba Gajeel a Jellal mientras jugaba con Lily y se comía algunos tornillos que había traído de su vivienda.

— ¡Pendejo! ¡Venga pues y maneje esta joda a ver si se le hace tan fácil señor heterosexual de cabello negro! — Le gritaba exasperado Jellal de todos los idiotas lo tenían que poner a él con el pobre Jellal a manejar y dirigir el barco.

—¡Bah! niñita— murmuró Gajeel mientras jugaba con Lily, de repente Lily con sus patitas escondió sus tiernas orejitas negras mientras temblaba, allí Gajeel predijo una cosa—_Rayos, tormenta, ¡MIERDA, UNA TORMENTA ELECTRICA!_.

—Jellal ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué llegamos a una tormenta? — le preguntaba alarmado Gajeel, para los piratas no era nada bueno las tormentas, ya que son signos de que el mar se iba a poner furioso.

—No lo sé, pero por lo que veo es el único camino para llegar a esas islas, menos mal la tormenta no es tan fuerte, es solo una lluvia con un poco de truenos…— deducía Jellal tratando de encontrar una explicación.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué ha pasado? Hace un momento hacía una noche fresca y bonita y de repente se nublo y empezó a lloviznar. — llego Natsu junto con Gray al ver que las cosas no iban a su ritmo.

—Tranquilízate Natsu, todo va bien, si quieres nos quedamos aquí hasta que amanezca, bajen las ancl… ¡GAJEEL! ¡DEJA DE MORDER ESO! ¿¡CON QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE NOS MANTENDREMOS QUIETOS! — Gritaba Jellal, esa manada de locos muy pronto lo iban a sacar de pista…

—edta bien— Hablo Gajeel mientras se quitaba las grandes anclas y las tiraba a un lado del barco en el agua, ya que se quedará allí para que mañana en la mañana partieran temprano…

—OE, no tengo sueño, ¿Qué tal si cantamos una de las canciones que Igneel me enseño? Laxus está en la cubierta esperando por vosotros— dijo Natsu.

—Muévale entonces y nos ponemos a divertirnos en la cubierta, traje un poco de vino blanco para tomar— Salió Gajeel primero con Lily en el hombro.

—¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! Le diré a Laxus que saque los instrumentos.

Y con unos improvisados instrumentos Natsu se puso a cantar… La canción se la había enseñado Igneel cuando vino de un viaje, dijo que era un canto peculiar y muy llamativo a seres extraños, pero en esa parte Natsu estaba distraído con no sé con qué mierda y no le puso cuidado. Entonces comenzó a entonar la canción titulada The Islander (Nightwish)

Aún llovía, por lo que el agua que caía se mezclaba con la melodía y la hacía aún más preciosa…

_Comenzó entonando Natsu una de sus canciones favoritas._

An old man by a seashore  
At the end of day  
Gazes the horizon  
With seawinds in his face  
Tempest-tossed island  
Seasons all the same  
Anchorage unpainted  
And a ship without a name

Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard  
He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world  
Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts  
The ones on their travels homeward from afar

_Y empezaron a entonar todos acompañando a Natsu, ya que todos conocía a la perfección la canción, digamos que Igneel la cantaba todo el tiempo en sus viajes…_

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind long ago

_Aun así la voz que más se notaba era la de Natsu…_

The albatross is flying  
Making him daydream  
The time before he became  
One of the world`s unseen  
Princess in the tower  
Children in the fields  
Life gave him it all:  
An island of the universe

_Pero en esas últimas frases se fueron acompañados por la voz de una mujer, estaban tan pero tan entretenidos en la canción que ni cuenta se dieron que poco a poco llegaban musas atraídas por la melodía…_

Now his love`s a memory  
A ghost in the fog  
He sets the sails one last time  
Saying farewell to the world  
Anchor to the water  
Seabed far below  
Grass still in his feet  
And a smile beneath his brow

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind long ago

_Natsu escuchó que no se oían las voces de sus amigos y abrió sus ojos. GRATA SORPRESA_

This is for long-forgotten  
Light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
The tears he left behind so long ago

_No vio a nadie, pero si vio algo, una Hermosa chica de cabellos rubios mojados terminando la canción y mirándolo con ternura…_

—¿Quién eres? — Pregunta desconfiado Natsu…

—Mi nombre es Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia… Bienvenido a las islas de las 7 sirenas— dijo por última vez la sirena…

O tal vez fue lo único que escucho, ya que a los 3 minutos Natsu yacía en el suelo desmallado con un preocupado Happy lamiéndolo con esperanzas de traer de vuelta a Natsu…

* * *

En otro lugar…

* * *

—¡MIERDA! ¡SALAMANDER! ¡PUTITO! ¡LAXUS! ¡GRAY! ¡¿Dónde putas se metieron?! — Gritaba Gajeel con desesperación al ver que estaba en una isla, solo con su compañero Lily…

* * *

_Gajeel pov_

* * *

Estábamos cantando con Natsu, curiosamente había dejado de llover, sentimos que en la canción había algo irregular, la voz de una chica y que Dios me parta con un rayo si digo que trajimos mujeres al viaje… cuándo abrí mis ojos una joven de cabellos dorados era la que entonaba esa dulce voz, con los ojos cerrados cantándola con toda dedicación.

Mire para mi lado derecho y se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules, ella era… una chica Hermosa, con una cara de niña y grandes ojos cafés avellana, era simplemente hermosa, estaba mojada y … ¡POR DIOS! Esa perfección era una sirena, deje mi instrumento y con cautela me acerqué a ella, sé que es peligroso, pero ella no tenía cara de querer hacerme daño…

—Hola…— le dije, no quería ser descortés con ella.

—Hola…— me dijo tímidamente, la verdad de cerca se ve más enana de lo normal.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? — Le pregunte, no quería ser descortés, pero las sirenas no son personas o pescados, de pronto tibu… bueno… el caso es qué no son de fiar.

—Soy Levy McGarden, Bienvenido seas a las islas de las 7 sirenas…— dijo por última vez la sirena o eso fue lo último que escuché…

* * *

_Fin del pov_.

* * *

Jellal por el contrario había traído consigo el mapa de la isla analizando lo que había podido pasarle a sus compañeros…

— ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me habrá pasado? Lo único que me acuerdo era de una chica peliroja llamada creo que Erza Scarlet, y luego veo al barco todo destruido…

— _¡¿VES?! Te descuidas por un instante y ya estás perdido en una isla con seres extraños_— Pensaba Jellal mientras ubicaba en que punto de la isla se encontraba…

* * *

Natsu seguía dando vueltas…

* * *

—Si sigues así terminaras por hundir la isla— decía una chica divertida por la actitud del muchacho…

Natsu alzó la cabeza y la vio… A ella y a un león de tamaño colosal. Había algo extraño en ella… TENÍA PIERNAS.

—Oye, ¿Lucy verdad? — Pregunto Natsu, él sabía que era ella, solo que por si acaso era otra cosa de las islas…

—Sí, lo sé… Tengo piernas, eso fue porqué la estúpida de Ariel por andar ligando a un príncipe nos hizo esta maldición, no del todo buena ¿¡eh!? Aun no entiendo muchas cosas de mi nuevo cuerpo— Decía Lucy.

—Si si... bonitas piernas, el caso es qué quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso conmigo y con los demás?, Y la más importante ¿Qué le paso a mi Barco?… Igneel me va a matar…— Angustiado, asustado, etc… así se sentía Natsu aún más cuando se acordó de Igneel

—Vale, vale… Tranquilízate, antes agradece que los salváramos de las sirenas carnívoras de las 7 Islas…— Decía Lucy acariciando a Loki (Su león mascota).

—¿Carnívoras? ¿Sirenas? Y tú ¿Qué sois? — Preguntó Natsu temiendo lo peor…

—Aye— decía Happy adivinando los pensamientos de Natsu…

* * *

Continuará...

_Hola, siento no hacer del segundo capi una historia interesante, pero tenía que poner alguna introducción a una explicación del otro capi, me gustaría que opinen mi progreso, los quiero mucho Lectores att: Franco_

_Hola __Minako6613__, Me alegra que te guste mi historia, lo siento por hacer de este capi algo aburridor, pero prometo que vienen mejores! Un saludo desde Colombia, muchos besos y abrazos Psicológicos jajaja :*_


	3. Princesas Sirenas

—Mhh… — Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro, Lucy se sentía un poco nerviosa con el pelirosa y de paso tenía que contarle toda la historia de la isla… ¿Es que acaso no averiguaron sobre la isla antes de venir? — Pues… si aún no te he comido eso quiere decir que tienes la suerte de toparte con una de las princesas de estas islas…— Puso una sonrisa forzada haciéndole entender lo idiota que había sido esa pregunta -_¿Carnívoras? ¿Sirenas? Y tú ¿Qué sois?- _¡Bah!.

Natsu algo distraído se puso un poco emocionado — ¿Princesa? ¡WOW! ¡Eso quiere decir que pondrás a tus sirvientes a reparar mi barco!. — Natsu es un poco idiota, ¿No les había contado? ¿si? PUES LUCY NO SABÍA.

Loki entendía casi se le tira a Natsu por grosero, una vez se puso en marcha para desfigurar la cara del pelirosa, sintió una pequeña mano acariciándole el lomo. Por inercia Loki miro hacia arriba viendo sorpendido la pequeña venita de la frente de la princesa otro pequeño tic en la ceja y un aura temiblemente oscura a su alrededor. Bueno… no le iba a desfigurar la cara, iba a disfrutar un poco de esto.

—Natsu, concéntrate por favor y déjame contarte porque no podrás salir de esta isla en 15 días…— Decía Lucy con el poquito autocontrol que le quedaba.

—¡15 DÍAS! ¡Happy! ¡Igneel me va a matar! Pobre de mi alma…— Gritaba Natsu con su agonía entre la garganta y con su gatito llorando y "maullando" algo como "AYE SIR"

Lucy sabiendo que no iba a terminar rápido con ellos, se agacho a Loki y se acercó a su oreja, la sorpresa es que la boca de Lucy se volvió una especie de geta de Serpiente.

—zzsssb nanssz ze _"Trae a las chicas y a toda la manada de estúpidos"_ —

Loki entendiendo lo que la chica quiso decir, al tocar el agua se adentró en ella en forma de anaconda…

Lucy se dio cuenta el silencio y temiendo lo peor se giró hacia el pelirosa… _-¡Que no me haya descubierto por favor!-_

—¡LUCE! ¿Tú que clase de cosa eres? — Dijo horrorizado con lo que acabo de presenciar…

_-Si, le han pillado- _Esa era la parte que trataba de explicarle hace media hora, estos chicos además de mal educados, toscos. Porque no simplemente le había tocado algún gato o un tesoro. ¡NO! Tenía que ser el rey del drama y su gran súbdito el gatito con alas.

—Si hace media hora me hubieran dejado hablar, nos evitaríamos este susto— Se sentó en una roca, cansada y derrotada, lidiar con él iba a ser cosa dura.

—Bien, te escucho, quiero aprender cómo hacer eso ¡YOSH! ¿Happy sabes cómo se pondría Igneel? Quiero ver su cara— Reía Natsu junto con su gato — ¡Aye!

—¡ESCUCHADME! — Grito Lucy, Natsu le parecio ver que algunas de sus facciones se hacía terriblemente tétrica… Era mejor no hacer enojar a esa mujer y mejor se calló para dejarla hablar.

—Gracias… Pues como bien sabes este terreno se llama las Islas de las 7 sirenas y ese nombre nace porque hay 7 islas y en cada una está reinada por una clase de sirenas, las 5 primeras están reinadas por las carnívoras y su deber es proteger a las sirenas de las últimas islas, te preguntaras por qué… Pues nosotras somos las herederas de los 7 mares, no somos todas, ya que somos muchísimas, por eso están las princesas y yo soy una de ellas, ya que soy una sirena princesa tenemos la habilidad de convertirnos y hablar lo que sea y en lo que sea, por eso me transformo en serpiente, en león y en todo lo que te puedas imaginar, la única diferencia es que para ser humano no hay que hacer ningún esfuerzo ya que vuestra estructura es muy similar a la nuestra— Decía Lucy sorprendida de ver que Natsu había escuchado todo su discurso… — ¿Dudas?

Natsu alza su mano… — ¿Dime?...

—¿Cuántas princesas sirenas hay en total? — Preguntaba Natsu, deduciendo en que sus compañeros tal vez estaban en la misma charla con cada una de las sirenas princesas… y estaba en todo lo correcto.

—En total hay 5 princesas sirenas, son 7 pero Wendy y Charlie aún están pequeñas— Dijo Lucy que curiosamente al ver a Happy recordó a Charlie ya que ella todo el tiempo iba transformada de una gata, a la albina eran muy pocas las veces que se convertía en su forma original…—Por cierto… ¿ Happy o como se llame tiene forma humana?...

—¿Ah? —

.

* * *

En otro lugar.

* * *

.

—¿Comprendes? — decía Erza mientras observaba con toda calma la serenidad del chico…

—Pues bien, no me gusta viajar sin investigar y ya sabía de vosotras pero nunca vi una foto de siquiera una de ustedes— Decía con calma Jellal…

—Ahora nos veras a todas, como son compañeros… los reuniremos y conseguiremos un lugar de residencia en esta isla ya que se tienen quedar 15 días— Explicaba Erza.

La cuerda de Jellal se fue por el desagüe…

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿15 Días? ¡Igneel nos matara! — Decía Jellal en su agonía.

—15 día, lo siento… pero es la única manera de que las sirenas carnívoras no los descuartice— Hablaba Erza…

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué decidieron ayudarnos? — Preguntaba Gajeel con Lily en el hombro…

—Si bien te expliqué, las carnívoras nos protegen, ya que la carne de una princesa sirena da la inmortalidad… por eso muchos piratas se han atrevido a venir por estas tierras es como un mecanismo de defensa y pues… los ayudamos porque tenían cara de ser críos mal educados e inexpertos y se notaba en vuestra voz que su intención no era comernos, tenemos ciertas habilidades— Explicaba la pequeña Levy.

—¿Críos? Pero si tú no eres más que una enana y mira quién nos viene a decir críos— Reía Gajeel

—Tengo 400 años Gajeel…— A levy le avergonzaba decir su edad pero solo aparentaba ser una chica de 17…

—Retiro lo dicho… sí que eres vieja— Decía Gajeel en su impresión.

—ehh… ¿Gracias? —

—Pero aun así eres muy linda, enana…— dijo Gajeel a la ligera sin esperar que su comentario haría sonrojar a una "pequeña mujer".

—Gracias…— A ella nunca le habían tratado así, creía que Gajeel era un tipo lindo… un poco bruto y tosco, pero muy lindo…

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

—¿Mirajane cierto? — Preguntó Laxus, había tenido una larga charla con aquella mujer tan hermosa, pero aun así se cuestionaba como había perdido de vista al grupo de idiotas, Makarov se iba a enojar si a Natsu le pasaba algo…

—¿Dime? — le devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa muy acogedora.

—¿Estas segura que esos críos están bien? —

—Segurísima, solo estoy esperando a Loki y los reuniremos, además tú no estás tan viejo— Decía Mirajane en gesto de desacuerdo con esa palabra _"Críos" _JA! Eso lo debería decir ella.

—Pues soy el más viejo de la camada y supongo que tengo unos cuantos años más que tú— dijo Laxus en aires de superioridad.

—Laxus, tengo 500 años—

—Wow, supongo que eres algo mayor— Respondió Laxus sorprendido

Mirajane rió por ese cambio rápido de Laxus…

Y a Laxus se le hacía muy lindos ese par de ojos azules zafiro…

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

—Luce, Loki es muy lento…— decía Natsu cansado de esperar, como un buen Dragneel no era de esos que se quedaban quietos… —Aye— apoyaba su gato.

—Tienes razón al parecer Loki tiene problemas en rastrear a las chicas…— Decía Lucy pero algo que le hacía raro era… _-Loki es muy lento- _No, eso no era… _-Luce…- ¿¡LUCE!? ¿La había llamado Luce?..._

—Por cierto mi nombre es Lucy…—

—¡Nah! Luce es más lindo, como para ti…— decía un inocente Natsu

Lucy se sonrojo por el repentino cumplido escondido en aquellas palabras, ese pelirosado sí que la ponía nerviosa…

—¡Luce! ¡Cantemos! Cuando te escuche, me encantó tu voz, ¡es muy bonita! — Decía Natsu…—AYE— y lo acompañaba su gato.

—Pues, mi padre prohíbe que cantemos, solo lo hacemos cuando sentimos alguna emoción muy fuerte o le cantamos a la Luna— Explicaba Lucy…

—¡Bah! Luce eres aburrida… Si solo le cantas a la luna, ¿Por qué cantaste conmigo ayer en mi barco? — preguntaba Natsu, Lucy era muy extraña MUY MUY extraña.

_¡DIABLOS, MALDICIÓN, JODER! ¿Cómo le podía decir ella que aquella vez la voz de Natsu le había hecho sentir tanto a tal punto de hacerla cantar junto con el aquella nota llamada "The Islander"? era realmente difícil…_

—Ehh… pues veras… Yo… yo… Pues yo…— tartamudeaba Lucy maldiciendo a sus adentros su maldita timidez.

Natsu tenía una venita en su frente… la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes ¿Saben?

—¡YO QUÉ LUCE!— grito desesperado Natsu, parecía una niña chiquita mintiendo…

—Pues yo pensé que eras algunos de mis hermanos de la selva y pensé que estaba bien— ¿Les conté que soy muy mala mintiendo? ¿No? Pues lo soy.

—Luce, pero estábamos en un barco, completamente extraño supongo que para ustedes…— decía Natsu, no lograba encajar algo…

_¡NO LO PONGAS DIFICIL TARADO! _— ¡DEJAME! ¡YO VERÉ QUE PIENSO Y QUE NO! — a Lucy se le agotaban las excusas , toco lo más rápido que su cerebro programo en ese momento.

—¡Ok ok¡ no te enfades, me das miedo Luce— Decía Natsu —AYE! — y bueno… Happy también.

_¡Loki porfavor! Por el amor a todo lo creado ándale rápido antes de que me vuelva loca… _— Esas eran sus apuradas suplicas…

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

_Continuara…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Holaaaaaa :3 jejeje no había actualizado lo siento, ya saben, tareas, paro agrario, apuros y ps bueno, tocaba esperar, ojala lo disfruten, besos! Att: Franco :*!_


	4. Reunión

Reunión

—Dejaras de una vez por todas a mi maldito brazo y me dirás por el amor a todos los Dioses ¿Qué hacemos tú y yo aquí? — suspiraba cansado Gray, Juvia era una chica linda, pero a veces daba miedo.

—¿A caso a Gray-sama no le gusta mi compañía? — Susurraba Juvia a punto de llorar para llenar otro pequeño caño que hizo Gray para que no intentara inundar la isla como las diez veces pasadas.

—Claro que si me gusta tú compañía, solo me incomoda ser el único que no sabe nada de esta situación— Volteo su rostro mirando al otro lado de la isla para evitar que Juvia viera su sonrojo, -_Soy tan predecible, no me gusta sentir esto-_.

—Pues Juvia le explicará para que sea el más sabio— la chica es tierna, un poco intensa pero tierna…— Verá, somos 7 princesas en esta isla, pero las 2 últimas son tan pequeñas que aún no pueden salir del mar, eso quiere decir que solamente somos 5. Estas tierras son sagradas, ya que la carne de las sirenas de las 2 últimas islas produce la inmortalidad, por eso las 5 primeras están protegidas por seres que hemos creado, son sirenas pero a la misma vez no… son como nuestras mascotas pero realmente peligrosas… Por eso hay relatos de piratas desalmados que llegaron a comer de nuestra carne y no han vuelto, ya que han llegado tan solo a las primeras islas, es un juego de protección entre nosotras, no decidimos quienes puedan entrar, son ellas… Una vez entras a la 6 isla sin problemas eres algo así como un elegido o tan solo tienes los sentimientos jóvenes y puros incapaces de hacernos daño, por eso los hemos recibido y los hemos traído a salvo— Explicaba Juvia con esos característicos ojos azules sin expresión alguna que sin planearlo entraban poco a poco al corazón del peli azabache.

—Si somos "elegidos" ¿Se puede saber porque destruyeron el barco de Natsu? Cuando Igneel se entere nos hará pedazos— Decía Gray

—¡Ah! Si eso… pues a las sirenas de las primeras islas no es que les simpaticen mucho los barcos.

—Déjalo, ya entendí— dijo molesto Gray… — Cuando me llevaras con los idiotas esos, quiero saber que vamos a hacer para salir de esta isla.

—Pues estoy esperando a Loki… ¡Ah! Sobre eso… podrán salir de aquí en 15 días, digamos que a esas sirenas no les gusta que interrumpan su siesta…— Decía Juvia nerviosa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡En 15 días! ¿Pretenden que nos quedemos aquí tanto tiempo? Igneel nos va a matar además mi padre se preocupará y los de los demás, vendrán a buscarnos y eso si será peligroso…— le explicaba Gray.

—Tranquilícese Gray-sama no pueden llegar hasta que ustedes vuelvan, por lo menos se salvarán ahora de un terrible castigo ¿No creé? — ¡oh! Pero que astucia…

—Si ya dejaron de discutir este maldito tema, ¿podrán acompañarme hasta la isla 3ra? — Hablo Loki convertido en un atractivo chico con lentes y esmoquin.

—¡Loki! — Gritó de emoción Juvia. —¿Me tardé mucho? Lo siento, solo que Gray-sama es tan lindo…— decía Juvia suspirando.

—Esperen, eso no lo entendí… ¿3ra isla? ¿No que solo hay 2 en donde estamos? — _Esto me marea, el de los cálculos es Jellal, no yo ¡Joder!_.

—Son dos islas, pero están divididas, hay 7 pedazos de tierra para cada una de las princesas, aun así se les llama islas, ellas tienen sus privilegios…— Explicaba Loki. —Sin más que explicar, vámonos… Las princesas y sus idiotas compañeros están esperando para una señal, me estoy tardando mucho, al parecer la princesa Lucy tiene problemas con un tal Natsu porque está desesperada llamándome, apurémonos.

— _¡jajajajajaj! Con el idiota de Natsu ¿Eh? Pobre de la cabeza de esa chica._ — Pensó Gray mientras corría al lado de Juvia a buscar a las demás chicas.

.

.

En la tercera isla.

.

.

—Luce… Tengo hambre— Decía Natsu cansado y hambriento de esperar a ese tal Loki. —Vamos a comer juntos, ¿sabes de alguna parte para cazar?.

—Déjame y llamo al tigre para que te traiga comida y así te calles de una buena vez— Espeto Lucy cansada de tantos:- _Luce tengo hambre, Luce estoy aburrido, Luce mira como Happy se come esa alga, ¡Happy no! Esa alga es venenosa, Luce juguemos, Luce enséñame a nadar, etc, etc.. ¿Cómo el padre de este chico se lo podía aguantar?_ —.

—Bah, luce eres mala. — Dijo Natsu.

—¿Los hice esperar mucho? Este par de tortolos no querían irse— explico Loki con su típico encanto y esmoquin.

—_Hablarás por Juvia maldito espécimen_— Pensó Gray fulminando a Loki con la mirada.

—Luce, apártate… ese no es Loki…— Dijo Natsu.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco? Él es Loki y el de allá es tú compañero— Dijo lucy. —Rápido, toma tus cosas que nos vamos a reunir con los demás.

.

.

Media hora después.

.

.

—Como saben todos, no podrán irse de estas islas hasta que se cumpla el plazo de 15 días— Decía Erza y a cada lado estaban las princesas que faltaban.

—kmdskcnkn cksandckndc cknskdcn— habló Natsu tragándose un pedazo de carne.

—Dice que en donde nos quedaremos mientras tanto…— Dijo Gajeel

— ¿¡TÚ LE ENTENDISTE!? — gritaron todos.

Gajeel solo junto sus hombros como muestra de:- ¿No es obvio?.

Erza retomando su postura volvió a hablar… — Pues bien, cada sirena se quedará con el chico que rescató, no tenemos materiales para hacer una cueva y su barco está hecho pedazos. —.

— ¿¡QUÉ?! — dijeron todos.

—Por mi está bien— Habló Natsu… —Por mí también— habló Jellal

—Si el capitán no da problema aceptaré sin rechistar —Dijo Gajeel

Pero no todos estaban de acuerdo…Bueno, saquemos a Laxus que se quedó dormido en toda la explicación. Además se iba a quedar con Mirajane ¿Qué más le pedía a su vida?, hablamos por el lado de Gray… ¡Vamos, todos sabemos que Juvia es una ternura de mujer! ¿Eh?

—Yo me quedo con Natsu y Lucy. — Sentenció Gray.

—_Gray-sama…_

En fracciones de segundos Natsu le había pegado a Gray

—Me temo que por accidente Gray callo al otro lado de la isla… Gehe…

—_Psicópata_ — Ese fue el pensamiento de todos… —_ ¡Joder!_ — ¡ah, sí! Ese fue el de Lucy…

.

Ya todos se habían acomodado en las respectivas islas con sus respectivas princesas, unos tuvieron más suerte que otros (Hablamos de Gray, el pobre no podía formular una palabra cuando Juvia lo encontró.)

.

.

—Ne… Natsu… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la estás haciendo. —Respondía Natsu mientras acomodaba el fuego y unas cuantas cosas para hacer la cama donde iba a dormir con Happy.

—_Menudo idiota_ — Pensó Lucy. —Mmm… Me preguntaba… ¿Por qué golpeaste a Gray cuando dijo que se iba a quedar con nosotros?

Natsu dudó un poco y finalmente respondió para sorpresa de Lucy…

—Porque Happy está con nosotros y yo quiero estar más tiempo junto a ti ¡Luce eres muy genial!

Comentario que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara de la cola hasta la cabeza.

—Luce… ¿Estas enferma? — Dijo Natsu examinando la cara de lucy. —Estás roja.

—¡Déjame, no es nada! — Grito Lucy — Vete a dormir, Happy te está esperando… Buenas noches Natsu .

En ese momento la Rubia cogió a Natsu de los cachetes y le plantó un beso en la frente. Cosa que no pasó de largo para Natsu cuando vio que la rubia desesperaba nadaba mar adentro rápidamente.

—_Buenas noches… Luce…_ — Y por fin, quedo como piedra en ese intento de cama para Happy y él, con una sonrisa se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

.

Continuara…

.

Hello, volví, picos a todos y un poco de Nalu al gusto :3


End file.
